More Than A Dare
by p0tt3rh3ad
Summary: Hermione is in her 6year, Fred and George had to come back for their 7thyear because 'their mother made them' , but is that the only reason their back? What does Ginny and George know thay no one else does? Hmm Ron is a jackass and breaks hermione's heart and Fred swoops in and Ginny/Geroge/Fred/Hermione all get caught into a game that NO ONE wants to loose! Just Read It!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

Hermione was in Ginny's room trying to find sanctuary away from lavender brown. Lavender had liked Krum when he asked Hermione to the Yule ball and plotted her revenge by snogging the daylights out of Ron two years later.. Hermione had walked into her room and saw..lavender snogging a half-naked Ron passionately, but did they stop when she walked in? No! Not even the decency to see who had entered!

So Hermione ran to the only other place she could go...Ginny's room. No one was there, but this is what she had expected Ginny didn't usually stay in her dormitory all day. She barely went in it.

Hermione Waited there hoping she would come soon to comfort her, but no such luck..

About a half hour of Hermione's sulking she decided to use Ginny's bathroom. And when she came out she saw the unmistakable red-haired freckled notorious weasley twins

"BLIMEY Hermione was that you crying?" Fred asked

"we were on our way to prank our dear sister and heard crying and well thought we would have to teach some boy a lesson..." George added spared a side glance at Fred and continued,"I'm leaving now I gotta find err Ron!. Oi yes! Ron that's who I gotta find now!"

Without another word he was gone leaving a silently sobbing Hermione all to Fred to cheer up...not that he mind at all, but could his dear brother make it any more obvious of his small.. Crush on Hermione? That's all it was really a small crush

Hermione trying to find something to say to draw away the attention from her stifled cries,"How's you get up the staircase?"

Fred laughed sarcastically,"ha ha Hermione do you doubt my magical talents? Oh I'm hurt! You know Georgie and I can go anywhere in Hogwarts! You think we can't find a way around a slide? There are many ways actually a few secret passages, the windows, but the easiest and most convenient is a spell we found...that's beside the point though...hermione why are you crying, love?"

Hermione frowned slightly,"Ron..."

Fred sighed and said,"Ah yes what has my thick-headed brother done now?"

Hermione sheepishly replied,"Lavender and him are err.. I walked in on Ron shirtless snogging lavender on her bed! Yes I know! And they didn't even stop when I came in! I mean it was like I wasn't even there! It's just...I feel bad I guess because I don't like him anymore I mean after all the nonsense he gave me about Krum... He puts me through all of this and then goes and snoggs lavender brown? I just need a way to stop thinking you know? To get over him! Once and for all!"

Fred grinned widely and Hermione felt uneasy she knew this grin.. This grin on his face meant he had an idea. What the ideas was? Hermione hadn't had a clue, but she was up fr anything at this point... It's quite obvious though that she would try anything. Obviously since she had just told her deepest feelings to Fred weasley...

Though strangely enough it was only the second time she had ever done so. The first back when Ron made her cry at the Yule ball Fred came swooping in making her laugh and forget about Ron entirely she just hoped this idea of his had the same effect.

"Well Hermione I think you are ready for a game of truth or dare. No questions  
Until later. Bring Ginny no one else and meet George and I in the common room at 9:45." Fred commanded her in a teasing way that made her smirk at him and nod slightly.  
'oh this is going to be interesting...'she thought when fred left the room. Looked at the clock that read 7:30. 'better find Gin' she thought once more getting off the bed and walking out to look for Ginny.

_**A/N:HOW IS IT? IT KINDA SETS UP THE STORY I GUESS HAHA WELL REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"here we go now Ginny you know how to play.. But Hermione, I don't think you've had the privilege in playing with us before" George explained once the two girls arrived both him and Fred with an evil grin upon their face. The same grin Ginny had when she explained what Fred had said.  
Hermione only nodded and Fred continued,"now we play truth or dare a bit...differently I guess. Now of course there will be a consequence if you refuse the dare or refuse to answer the truth. Consequences are made like this. Well I guess George will give Ginny hers Ginny will give me mine I will give you one and you can make one up for George. Only you and the person giving you the consequence will know and you can't speak of the consequence to any other even your teammate."

Fred paused for a moment and then continued"your teammate is of course the person who will help you with dares and truths. If they give up a dare that means you loose too. That means you must perform your consequence as well. In this case Ginny will be your partner and George and I are the opposing team. "

George continued,"rules. You cannot tell anyone about this game. That is not in the room as we are explaining it.

Fred continued,"rule number 2... Unless you want to refuse the truth and take your consequence each truth will be dealt with veritaserrum. Each day only 1 person per team is to be asked truth or dare. A player each week has to pick truth. Not more than once per team."

"questions?" they both said together.  
"are there any limitations to the dares?" Hermione asked

All three weasleys shared devious grins then looked back at Hermione and all three said,"nope."

Hermione rethought everything. It did sound fun and truthfully she was desperate to prove that she was more than the bookworm they all thought. That she could be fun. She also needed to get over Ron and she had Ginny...she was almost as bad as the twins...almost.

Hermione came to her conclusion and grinned as she said,"when do we start?"

Fred grinned to George and said,"tomorrow morning at 6:45am the consequences will be given out. After that the game shall begin..." he walked to Hermione and whispered in her ear as he walked past her,"don't worry, love, I won't be too hard on you..." his warm breath shivers down her spine.

Once both twins were out of earshot Ginny said,"alright now they will stop at nothing to win and since the twins are making our consequences they will not show mercy. They play dirty So we have to play dirtier."

Hermione asked,"I have no idea what to give George as a consequence?"

Ginny laughed,"oh that's easy well George had his everlasting crush on Katie-bell. Practically stalks the poor clueless girl. He hides it pretty well though. Just make him confess her his love as a consequence. Love is always the way to go it gives you motivation just like I'm guessing fred will do to you... Make you admit your new crush now that Ron is out of the picture..."

"how are you do sure there is a new crush?" Hermione asked accusingly

"there always is. That's how girls know that they are over a guy when they feel for someone else...hold on a minute!" Ginny stared at the boys staircase got up and whispered,"their listening! Look an ear! My dorm now!"

She took Hermione's arm pulled her up. She bolted up the staircase. Running so fast Hermione practically falling every few steps.

Once in the room she said,"they are already listening in on our conversations! Now even if they didn't think you liked someone they do now and that will be a huge disadvantage to us! Bloody hell how could I be so stupid! Well Hermione who is it?"

Hermione blushed feverishly and said,"you know I think it's the red hair I that draws me toward the weasley boys...and the damn freckles!"

"another one of my brothers let me see... Bill is dating Fleur. Charlie is in Romania and you have only met him on a few occasions. Percy, well I am just assuming it's not him being the fact that he is a complete prat. Ron, well it's not Ron of course. Hmm Fred or george Hermione?"

Hermione blushed once more and stuttered,"damn that red hair! I mean if is it wasn't for you weasley's red hair I would never even had liked Ron in the beginning! It was the factor that decided my feelings added to the other qualities of his, and it was Ron really that made me like him! I mean Ron had put me to tears twice and both times he was there to cheer me up! It's the hairs fault it truly is!"

After speaking Hermione collapsed and burrowed her head into the pillow on Ginny's bed.

Ginny stared at her for a moment connecting the dots.. Twice once was today. Fred told her about truth or dare. Fred had asked her to come. The other time at the ball Fred had made her laugh and made her dance again. That's who!It was Fred!

Ginny nearly squeaked as she said,"Fred! Oh Hermione that's great! I think Fred suits you much more than Ron, Fred would never hurt you and lead you on like Ron! Oh Hermione! Fred!"

Hermione shushed Ginny at once as she uttered," Ginny! No! It's not can you imagine I'd he found out? Even having him as a friend or whatever we are now would be over! Fred could never chose me! Not when all the girls in the school are swooning over him! Ginny he is cool, a prankster a player of the sort, he is funny and caring! I am Just the bookworm know-it-all Granger! You can't tell him, gin! Wand swear! You wand swear to me you won't tell!

(A wand swear is something like a pinky swear. Only it is not just a symbol like. It is like the unbreakable vow almost but not quite as strict. It just makes it impossible to tell a secret the only thing stronger than it however is veritaserrum)

_**A/N: WELL THATS CHAPTER TWO I KNOW I JUST UPLOADED THE FIRST CHAPTER, BUT I THINK I AM GOING TO UPLOAD ANOTHR ONE OR MAYBE 2 BUT THAT'S ALL I SWEAR WELL... REVIEW :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -SPANDEX

Hermione woke up at 5:30 am to get dressed and showered. Once done she went to Ginny's room to make sure she was up at promptly 6:15.  
Once in the room however she found that Ginny was not there. She decided that Ginny had gone down to the common room.

Hermione found in the couch three weasleys awaiting her. It was 6:27 now and knowing none of them ever get up this early that this game she was about to play may in fact be more dangerous then she realized.

She walked to the couch sitting next to Ginny across from her on a different couch were Fred and George smiling like madmen and Ginny mimicking the smile on their faces unknowingly. She forced herself not to laugh.

"so have a good sleep hermione?" George asked

"oh simply wonderful but I don't think we are here to talk about my slumber George I think we should get on with the game." hermione replied in a sweet almost but not quite shrill tone.

"alright now Ginny, your the youngest so you start the consequences.." George said simply.

Ginny leaned to freds ear and whispered to him and no matter how much she had tried she couldn't hear then when she sat back grinning widely Fred exclaimed,"aww gin! Can't I just do something else honestly i'd rather eat dragon dung please gin?"

She laughed slightly rolled her eyes and shook her head no. Fred sighed and leaned in to hermione's ear.

The movement once more sent shivvers down her neck and spine resulting in goosebumps on her skin and her face to blush slightly as he said,"well, if you lose you must admitt to us and the person who you are currently crushing on...About your feelings for him."

Hermione moaned and he said loudly now,"oh don't act surprise what else were you expecting especially since we cought you and gin last night!"

Fred laughed pretending to remember the night after. But in reality all he could remember is when he first started this petty crush he had on hermione... The yule ball in fact was when he first realized it. When hermione was crying on those steps. He noticed Angelina while being beautiful as she was that's not what he wanted. He wanted hermione and only her. He couldn't help it ,he let George dance with her knowing in fact of his everlasting crush on the girl. He gave up Angelina to help hermione only to find out it was because she liked Ron.

That's when he knew. When he got a pain in his chest that wanted to make him rip out Ron's soul for being so dimwitted and arrogant. He would have never hurt her like that. It's not his fault his brother is a bloody git. Fred knows how his brother feels toward hermione. He always ha liked her even before Fred had, but he had his chances with her. He had his time and he spent it braking her heart and the girl doesn't deserve that. Now she already got over him... With some other guy who probably won't respect her. Who won't love her like he does. He would never hurt her... If only she could see that she picked the wrong weasley... If only she knew, but he can't tell her not now it would only complicate her life and that's something he didn't want to do.

"Fred! Heyy Fred? You there? Fred!?" hermione was looking at him concerned as we're ginny and George.

"err sorry I was...thinking" Fred said nonchalantly

"well then Freddie now that your back I think we should tell the girls about their first dare..."George said

"well I most certainly think your correct dear brother."  
Fred replied then smiled at hermione broadly,"now hermione dear..."

"our first dare goes to you of course..." George continued.

" since it's your first game..."Fred

"we'll keep it easy for now" George

"all you have to do is"Fred

They both exchanges quick grins then looked to her and said together,"skip your afternoon classes."

Hermione tried to fake a smile but she had potions DADA charms and transfiguration in the afternoon. She knew snape would be furious, but she wasn't giving up especially not this early...and yes she also wanted to avoid dear won won and lavender. Whatever the reason might have been she said,"alright."

Fred nodded and said,"we will meet here after dinner then?"

"perfect...what do you mean we?" hermione asked.

"well someone has to make sure you skip em all and Georgie here has got to go to potions he already skipped twice so it'll just me and you unless Gin wants to join?" Fred replied

"sorry exam.." with that Ginny pulled hermione up and added,"see you all at breakfast c'mon hermione!"

"okay okay! I'm coming hold your hippogriffs." hermione told ginny and as Ginny pulled her to the girls staircase she said,"oh umm bye! See you umm later?"

They disappeared before either of the twins could shout a reply.

The twins sat their George grinning at him widely the entire time until Fred started to feel uneasy and said,"stop looking at me like that!"

"what ever do you mean Freddie?" George replied batting his eyelashes innocently.

" I mean it Gred! Stop!"

George smiled again and mumbled,"Freddie likes hermione, Freddie likes hermione."

"oh my that's very mature George!"

"MATURE?! Since when are WE mature?! What has that girl done to you? FORGE?! FORGE ARE YOU IN THERE SPEAK TO ME!" george shouted leaping on his brother and listening for a heartbeat.

"Gred, I'm fine. I'm sorry I've got a lot on my mind I'm confused." Fred replied honestly.

"alright what's up?" George seriously asked as he got off his brother and onto a the couch across from him.

" it's the fact that she already likes someone else. I mean what Ginny said last night...i mean to say who could it be the only ones she talks to are Ron and Harry..."

"well dear brother I think you've already figured it out"

"no...she doesn't like Harry... She can't gin would kill her... No it has to be someone else maybe someone in her year..."

Meanwhile once the girls were in Ginny's room Ginny asked,"whats your consequence?"

Hermione sighed,"I gotta tell my 'crush' and everyone in the game who I 'like' what's yours?"

"confess my undying love for Harry" Ginny huffed out then groaned," I know he already knows but having to tell him would kill me. I mean he thinks I'm over him and then there's dean oh he would be so upset! See hermione now look all the consequences involve loving or 'liking' because that makes it serious! And the worst ones are mine and george because...oh shit! I mean ugh I didn't you ...didn't hear anything"

"Ginny if your implying Fred weasley has feelings for me I would think you took a bludger to your head!"

"fine don't take my advice,but let's just say that they didn't come back for their seventh year just for the academics..."

"no they came back because your mum made them!"

"whatever you say Granger…"

"wait! We didn't dare them" hermione gasped.

"oh yes! Well I think we can cover that at breakfast so which twin?"

"I think george..."

"Awee you don't wanna see Freddie in spandex?"

"as apealing as that does sound I would rather not have an angery weasley after dinner when we hang out ... And I don't want all those girls seeing him shirtless..." hermione said with a slight laugh.

They walked down to the common room and Ginny ran to George telling him his dare. George paled took the bag that Ginny gave him and stormed out the portrait whole. Hermione was in a fit of giggles when Fred came up from behind poked her underneath her ribs and said,"what's so funny granger?"

"FRED! Don't do that it tickles!"  
He smirked devishly and asked in an innocent voice,"don't do what? This?" he repeated the action a few times and hermione let out squeals and giggles and began to run away from him out of the portrait whole not even stopping to appologize to the fat lady who was complaining about disrespectful children.

Hermione stopped running and sat down to catch her breath. She looked behind he and saw nobody. She let out a sigh of relief and turned back forward to find Fred's face inches from hers

"I think I win..." he told her with a smirk.

"I don't."

"how could you have won? Your cornered there is nowhere for you to possibally run."

"well were going to miss the show if you don't let me go..."

"show?"

"Ginny dared George I don't think it's something you wanna miss especially when Ginny wanted it to be your dare."

He raised a curious eyebrow and said,"and why wasn't it?"

"I didn't want to see you in spandex."

"oh and you wanted to see George?"

"he is the better looking twin.". She said sarcastically letting out a giggle then added,"oh but I'm sure you would have had the legs for it"

"hermione granger being sarcastic? Never thought I'd see the day." he said as he helped her off the ground and they made their way into the great hall. And there was george right on cue.

George was walking toward the slytherin table and everyone was stairing at the weasley twin. He had no shirt and hot pink spandex. Across his chest read PANSY PARKINSON in green paint.  
"Pansy Parkinson I come to you this time of year in all greatness to ask you to be mine. It is my...deepest wish my only Christmas wish this year.I wanted to ask you out earlier but never felt the right moment so what do you say?"he shut his eyes tightly and kissed her cheek. turned around trying to block out the eruption of laughter"...I DID IT! NOW GIVE ME MY ROBES GINNY!"

"but Georgie pink really is your. Color."

George turned to everyone and shouted,"shut up like you never seen an exceptionally fit weasley twin before!" he turned to ginny and mumbled,"Im going to kill you for this."

"Heyy! No fair it was HERMIONE'S idea! And she told me to dare you not Fred!"

Fred laughed slightly an hermione erupted with laughter and said,"okay so do you think he's mad at gin and me?"

"oh mad? Really? You two are going to be cmletely humiliated... Glad it wasn't me though... But your right I would have looked much better in that outfit."

"oh most defiantly Fred."she said and they laughed again when a fully clothed George with a very red face came tugging his brother away muttering words of revenge.

_**A/N: YEAH I KNOW THE DARE WAS REALLY STUPID BUT I NEEDED SOMETHING TO MAKE GEORGE REALLY MAD AND EMBARASSED AND WELL THAT SORT OF POPPED INTO MY HEAD...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"your late!" fred exclaimed from the couch in the. Common room.

"sorry Ginny was telling me to stay away from George tomorrow apparently she thinks I'm in danger of a seriously high level dare." she told him sitting next to him.

"she would be right. He has some ideas already he actually has some he refused to tell me." Fred said

"oh my...it really wasn't that bad..."

"hermione pansy came up to him later and asked him if he was serious he said no and she told him too bad... Yes it was that bad...it was bloody brilliant and funny but your in big trouble..."

"thanks for brightening up my mood Fred! I feel much better!" she said with sarcasm

"ugh! I got quidditch practice later!"

"if you don't want to go skip it."

"Harry would get mad..."

"please! Harry has to Finnish his homework and Ron won't mind it will be more quality..." she twirled her hair in a ridiculous way and batted her eyebrows as she said,"wonwon and lavlav time."

He laughed at her imression o lavender. As she joined him in laughing all he could think about was how stupid Ron was being by picking lavender brown over hermione...

"so what are we going to do for a few hours?"

Fred shrugged and poked her stomach. She let out a loud squeek and said," no! You not going to ahhh... Start...spot it now! Fred! I said..." she began to laugh so hard she just gave up talking. He kept tickling her until she spat out,"okay you win you win!"

"no that's not Gunna work admitt that I am the smartest funniest and sexiest student and weasley there is."

"no!"he laughed slightly and continued tickling her stomach until she sad,"fine! Fred Weasley, you are the smartest funniest and sexiest student and weasley that I know!"

" see that didn't kill you now did it love?"

"it did on the inside."

"well the truth hurts."

" oh haha your soo funny" she said with a sarcastic laugh

Once they relaxed hermione read a book and Fred began to do homework and then sort through the finances of the shop. Finally after 2 and a half hours Fred put his head on Hermione's lap and whined," 'Mione I'm booooorrrrred"

"Fred! How would you like it if I just walked up to you and sat on your lap?" she asked pushing his head off her.

"well..."he began

"NOT LIKE THAT!" she said and began to blush slightly. Fred laughed and said,"wanna play a game?"

"what game?"

"confessions and questions. One person confesses something no one or few people know then the other person can either ask one question about the confession or a random question then it's their turn to confess."

"hmm sure you go first."

He smiled and said,"alright George doesn't even know this. So don't tell him. I haven't gone on a date or been interested in going on a date for about 2 years now."

"why?"

"there was a girl who I never really noticed before and she just... I don't know I began to like her and never really found another girl that was as perfect and amazing as she is and she likes another guy now so she can never know how much I like her...your turn to confess."

"sometimes I steal Harry's cloak and map and run around the halls scaring teachers and slytherins."

He burst out in laughter,"when did you start?"

"in my fourth year after Ron...you know I put it on to scare him and found it amusing so sometimes if a teacher would give me a low grade when I deserve a higher one or when a slytherin gets on my nerves I just get my anger out. "

"Harry gave us the money to start our joke shop."

"he what?! When?"

"after he won the tri-wizard tournament"

"I share a room with lavender brown and Pavartti and I slipped them puking pastels when they get on my nerves."

"I thought don't aprove of them?"

"I don't approve of giving them to helpless first years."

"fair enough umm let's see okay I have only kissed one girl Angelina. Yeah and don't tell George. That could ruin me."

"when?"

"third year. She kissed me I didn't even kiss her so I guess you can say i have never really kissed a girl."

"that's Kinda sweet. And you haven't even wanted to kiss a girl?"

"oh I wanted to many times but I have only wanted to kiss one girl and like I said she would never want to kiss me."

"oh what girl wouldn't want to kiss you?"

"I can think of a few. Ginny Angelina well not now that her ad George stalk eachother. Um some slytherin girls wouldn't. And umm you.."

She blushed slightly ,but Fred wasn't looking to see her pink face. Then she said,"I have only kissed lets see...one two...two guys but I kissed one of them often so I have more then one kiss..."

He looked shocked and said,"who?"

"well one didn't count it was Cormac he kinda forced it not like it was mutual. The first one who. Kissed many times was Viktor Krum..."

"oh I see.. I dont have any more confessions."

"then let's just ask questions."

"alright...favorite color?"

"blue." she smiled slightly. It was blue only because it was the color of Fred's eyes a unique dark blue that only Charlie and Mr. Weasley has. That same blue that haunts her dreams that same blue that when she thinks of it just makes her smile. "oh err what's your favorite food?"

"spaghetti. What do you do besides read?"

"err I don't really do anything I have S.P.E.W. and I knit stuff for the house elves. Sometimes I hang out with Ron and Harry but not lately since Ron's tongue is glues to lavenders mouth."

"I see and who's your favorite Weasley?" he asked with a wink

"Oh Ginny definantly"

He frowned at her she gigled and said,"But your a close second."

He smiled at her and people started crowding in talking about dinner. Ginny ran over and said,"Having fun?" Hermione looked down hoping that fred didn't notice her creaping blush and stood next to Ginny when Fred's ears turned a violent shad of red. No one seemed to notice this except Ginny.

**_A/N: WELL? REVIEW!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER DOES NOT CONTAIN ANY 'SEX' BUT IT CONTAINS AN 'ACTION' THAT MAY BE INAPROPRIATE FOR CHILDREN. IT'S NOT THAT BAD BUT YEAH SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED AND I DON'T THINK THIS QUALIFYS AS AN M RATING BUT I WASN'T SURE WHEN I WAS DECIDING THE RATING ONLY BECAUSE OF THIS ONE DARE. THIS IS PROBABLY THE WORST THAT WILL HAPPEN IN THIS PARTICULAR STORY. JUST THOUGHT I'd LET YOU KNOW**_

Chapter 5:

Hermione successfully avoided George the rest of the next day leaving the dare for Ginny to decide. Ginny said the twins had detention so Hermione decided to sit next to the fire reading in the crowded common room.

"Hey Granger Truth or Dare."The red haired twin asked her with a smile of pure evil on his face.

She looked up to see george and said,"Err George. I thought you had detention."  
"I had morning detention. I never specified with Ginny the time of the detention." George's grin widened.

Hermione gulped. She was trapped with No one to save her. George noticed her nervousness and said,"So Granger, what's it going to be? Truth or Dare?"

She thought about it for a moment. If she picked Truth she would be forced to tell them who she 'liked' she decided to pick her poison and said,"Dare."

George smirked and said,"I was hoping you would chose that. Now, The entire Gryffindor house is in here. Well, almost and here is your dare. If your crush is in this room you must. In front of the whole house give him a lap dance."

"What if he's not in here?"

"Then you have to choose Truth."

"You can't tell him I like him when you find out."

"Okay."

"Wand swear." she said as she took her wand out and they put their wands together and Fred said,"I promise when I find out who you like I won't tell anyone not even Fred."

She smiled nervously and looked around the common room He was in the middle surrounded by a group of people laughing at him because he was making faces.

"He in here?"George asked. She nodded and sighed sadly. This was going to be bad Ginny started to walk down the steps and saw Hermione talking to George and said,"oh shit."

"Go ahead 'Mione." George smirked and Hermione gulped and walked over towards Fred. When George saw who she was walking to his eyes grew wide and he said,"No way."

Hermione walked to Fred and said,"I'm so sorry, Fred."

He said,"for what?"

_**(HERE COMES THE PART I WARNED YOU ABOUT REALLY IT'S NOT BAD AT ALL IN MY OPPINION...WELL IT'S EMBARASSING BUT IT'S NOT AS BAD AS SOME OF THE FANFICTION OUT THERE)**_

"George dared me and... I'm really sorry for what I'm about to do.." Hermione blushed so red that she never thought it was possible for her. She closed her eyes and began. It only made it worse when She heard Lee Jordon let out a loud whistle she knew everyone was watching her. She closed her eyes tighter and felt his growing erection. Ginny screamed and Hermione was so shocked she jumped back and squealed.

_**(THAT'S IT SORY. I THOUGHT IT WAS KINDA FUNNY WELL. THATS ALL NOT BAD AT ALL...)**_

She didn't have the nerve to look at him so she covered her face with her hands and muttered,"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Ginny rushed over to her immediately and pulled her to the staircase telling all the laughing people,"Shut up or I'll hex you!"

Hermione sat on Ginny's bed and started to cry,"Oh, my god he is going to hate me! He will never talk to me again! Now George knows! The whole school is going to be laughing at Fred and I! I won't be able to show my face for weeks!"

"Hermione. Hermione calm down. Please calm down. Now what exactly was the dare?" Ginny asked trying to stay calm herself.

~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~

She ran from him screaming and being pulled away by his sister. His face was just as red as hers and he reached for his bag and covered himself up. George came to him as Ginny just had to Hermione and dragged him to their Room.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Fred shouted at his brother.

George tried to suffocate his laugh he was holding back and choked out,"A dare."

The corners of george's mouth twitched and Fred yelled once more,"DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU DID? SHE WON'T BLOODY TALK TO ME FOR WEEKS. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT TO ME! ME, GEORGE, ME! YOU BLOODY TWIN!"

George risked his life as he said,"Well it certainly looked like you were enjoying it!" George then erupted into laughter.

The door flung open and Ron and Harry burst in Ron shouting," WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?!"

"Oh great _you!" Fred complained to no one._

"I don't think you should be complaining about me after what just happened down there!" Ron snarled at his brother with jealousy.

"You're the one that's off snogging lavender all the time! Your the one who ditched her I don't see why you have a reason to be upset Ronniekinz!"

"I don't have a reason to be upset? You know I liked her since 2nd year! You know bloody well!"

"Well you have a girlfriend you know? How am I supposed to know you like her when your going around breaking her heart making her cry for the second time? And if you were watching you would know she was the one who came up to me and.. You know."

"Yeah and you tried so hard to object!"

"Why should I have objected? You had your shot with the girl! It's my shot now!"

Harry's eyes widened and he pulled An angry Ron with a very Red face out of the room quickly

"Um Fred?",George walked to tap his twin on the shoulder

Fred Swung around swatting at his brother who ducked Fred's fist and leapt back and Fred screamed,"SHUT UP GEORGE IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M IN THIS MESS!"

George hesitated crawled under his bed and said with a fake scared voice,"Fred. I know and I'm sorry, but You know you just told her best mates that you like Hermione right?"

"Oh, Shit!" Fred whined collapsing on his bed burying his face in his pillows

_**A/N: WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK? I REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS ONE... :) HOPE THAT ONE PARTWASN'T TOO MUCH FOR YOU...IT WASN'T THAT BAD EVEN WELL REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Well here it is sorry for the long wait I had a bit of authors block... I'm sorry. Well here it is please review! Oh, and thanks for all the reviews I had gotten last chapter I was in tears. Not litterally but Thans! and Keep REVIEWING!**_

CHAPTER 6

Something More...

"GEORGE GREGORY WEASLEY WE NEED TO TALK!"

"Ginny! Just the redhead I wanted to see..."

He was cut short when Ginny walked up to him pulling his ear out of the great hall and into the hallway.  
" . Ow. Ow. Ginny! Ouch!"

"now spill!" Ginny said with a scowl on her face

"spill what the bloody hell! You could have torn my ear off!"

"well I didn't, now you're going to tell me how you knew!"

"knew what? Bloody hell Ginny did you fall your broomstick at practice or something? You've gone completely mad!"

"GEORGE WEASLEY! You know very well what I mean! About the dare you gave Hermione yesterday? How did you know!"

" All I did was tell her this exactly 'I dare you to give the person you like a lap dance.'"

"so now you know, but does Fred?"

"well he would have if I could tell him... Wandswear..."

"she made you swear too?"

"yes... And it is bloody annoying all the man does is pace around trying to figure out who she likes. The man's mad about her! Its like I don't even know him anymore! Well that's not true."

"he likes her back? Our Fred... Liking our Hermione?"

"I thought you were smart he liked her for two years now he has gone over to the more stalker side of things."

"what are we going to do about it?"

"I may have some ideas." George finished with a sky grin

She smiled devilishly back at him as she said,"What do I gotta do?

* * *

Hermione sat on the edge of Ginny's bed waiting for Ginny to return with her breakfast. Ginny told Hermione she would do the first truth today. Hermione would be accompanied by her or Harry to all her classes, during meals she would wait in Ginny's room as Ginny brought her food. After everything she would go to her room put protective charms up so fred and george won't be able to sneak in and dare her in the morning.

She was waiting web Ginny came in and said,"Hermione! Here you go."

"thanks gin... How bad was the truth."

"not that bad but that's not what I want to talk about. So I just got the letter from mum inviting you over for the winter holidays! You must come!"

"well I don't know the twins..."

"will be at their flat! Please Hermione!"

Hermione nodded and Ginny rushed out of the room to find Harry and Ron. Stage one was complete now she had to convince them not to spoil their plans. Harry would be easy but Ron... That's going to take a lot. Luckily George gave her a piece of blackmail to use as a last resort...stage two is as good as done.

* * *

Ginny walked into the common room and saw Ron pacing and she smiled. This was her chance.

"GINNY! Have you seen Hermione?"Ron exclaimed.

"Yup." Ginny said calmly.

"Where is she I have to..."Ron said his eyes bulging.

"No you don't."

"What? Never mind you wouldn't understand anyways. Where is she Harry and I have to..."

"I know. Fred likes Hermione... I think it's you who doesn't know anything, Ronald."

"WAIT YOU KNOW?"

"Yes and so does George and we are all that's going to know because you and Harry are not going to tell Her or anybody."Ginny said with a sly smile.

"What makes you so..." She cut him off again showing them the picture of Ron when he was 10 in a pair of Rainbow underwear and a bunny. He was Soaked from head to toe and grumbling. It was a prank the twins had played on him.

"You wouldn't."

"OH, dearest Brother, I would. Now you are going to wandswear to me that you won't tell a should about Fred liking Hermione."

"Then you'll give me it back?"Ron asked hopefully.

"No..."Ginny said as if it were the most absurd idea in the world.

"Then I won't wandswear."

"Then I'm just going to put a permanent sticking charm on this and put it on all the notice boards of the houses for everyone to see and every future generation. Maybe even your children will find them.." Ron mumbled something she didn't catch then took out his wand and wandswore to Ginny.

Harry walked up to Ginny once Ron left and said,"You going to Threaten me too?"

"I err I can't."Ginny stuttered out.

Harry smirked and said,"Well i might be persuaded not to tell if you let me join in the game."

"Wha-wha-what g-game." Ginny said nervously.

"You know what I am talking about Ginny. Dont play dumb. Truth or dare."

"I don't know who said that but even if we were playing it we can't let you play the rules..."

"The rules said that only people in the room could play..." Harry said and looked at Ginny to see her confused expression and then continued."I was in the kitchens one morning and got early to find you Four in the common room. I slipped on my cloak and went to listen in on what you were talking about. So technically I can play.

Ginny smiled maliciously and said,"Perfect you can be like our spy... Just to make sure George isn't double-crossing me..." They both smiled. Things were getting interesting


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Finally

Two days after his encounter with Ginny Harry walked into the twins room. They stared at him blankly and Harry said,"I know about the game."

"What game?" they both said at the same time.

"Don't play dumb. Truth or Dare and no the girls didn't tell me." Harry said with a slight grin.

THey just stared at him questioningly and he continued," That day you were explaining the rules I believe you said only someone who was in the room at the time can play...Well it just so happens I decided on sneaking out to see dobby in th kitchens and grab some Food. When I got back I saw you four I pulled out my cloak and listened in..."

"So what do you want exactly?"One of them asked.

"Well you two are going to win obviously and I wanted to beat Those to at something. So I came to ask to join your team."

"What makes you so sure we will let you?" The other one asked.

"Because unlike Ginny and George. I will tell Hermione Fred likes her. You can't threaten me like Ron either. Threats won't work by the way. Besides you need me. I could spy on the girls for you. Male sure they keep their...Promises they may have made you..." At this point one was very red in the face and ears. He decided that must have been Fred.

the one he suspected to be George said,"What do you know about promises?"

"Well I talked with Ginny. They already want me to be on their side. She told me _everything_." Harry said directing it towards George. He knew of the plan for Hermione and Fred. As much as he hoped Ron and Hermione would get together to spare his friends feelings he knew. Hermione would only think of him as a brother. He could never be anything more.

"Fine. You have to make the girls believe you really are on their side though." George said.

* * *

The next day mostly consist of packing which was good for Hermione. She could stay in her Room all day avoiding the twins without being questioned why she was so jumpy.

The only problem was later that day she would be at the burrow. A perfect time for the twins to strike. Ginny promised they would be at their flat, but still. It seemed risky. She trusted Ginny though. Ginny did not want to lose the game.

She decided to go to the feast tonight. She missed the great hall and its beautiful decorations during this time of the year...

* * *

She boarded the train with Ginny ,Harry, and Ron. Ron wouldn't look at her though. He had acted strange the past couple of days. They sat quietly for some time until Harry and Ron decided to play exploding snap.

Hermione became bored and decided to go to the loo. She wasn't even thinking about the twins at all. Ginny didn't stop her either. The moment she walked out of the cart. A Redheaded twin grabbed her and said,"Not so fast Granger."

Oh no!  
"Truth or Dare?." George asked.

"Well You know I can't pick truth."

"I dare you to meet Fred by the lake an hour after dinner tomorrow" George said.

"Why? Why is that my dare? I already humiliated myself why do I have to go and face it? Why would you do that to someone?"

"Stop thinking Granger and do it.." With that he disappeared Leaving an upset and confused Hermione. She had made a mentle note not to embarrass herself yet again. She had to find Ginny.

* * *

The minute Hermione left Ginny went to find Fred. Harry took Ron to the candy cart so he wouldn't be suspicious.

She found him and he sighed. Ginny walked to him and said,"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to meet Hermione by the lake an hour after dinner tomorrow." Ginny said simply.

"Why? Haven't I embarrassed her enough? Doesn't she hate me enough?"

"Stop your whining! Just do it Fred... or you could forfeit and tell her you like her."

"How would you know I like her?"

"Because I'm Ginny. I notice things unlike you. I can just tell."

"So you told her? She knows now right? Thats why she wants to talk to me to tell me we are just Friends right?"

"Stop being so paranoid and do your dare! If you got any questions ask George. I have to go."With that she ran back to her compartment.

* * *

The rest of that day Hermione and Fred spent the day avoiding each other. For once the dinner table was silent and Fred was quiet. Mrs. Weasley knew something was wrong with him, but he wouldn't talk to anyone.

The next day wasn't any better and Mrs. Weasley was getting really worried. She decided to go and talk to her son after dinner, but he wasn't in his room. She checked the whole house, but the only people who weren't there were Ginny, Hermione, George and Fred. Strange. She went to wash the dishes and looked out the window as she always did to just enjoy the scenery of the falling snow on the lake, but the sight she found was something more surprising. Ginny and one of the twins were walking back to the house grinning and sitting by the tree was none other than One of her Twin sons kissing Hermione.

She dropped her wand causing the plates she was washing magically to shatter on the ground.

"ARTHUR! COME HERE!" She shouted. She needed to be sure what she was seeing was real.

Her husband ran into the room and she pointed to the window. He looked out the window and said,"Is that Hermione? With our son?"

"Yes."

"She may still be a Weasley, Molly"He told his wife smiling.

"Oh, poor Ronald. You know how he always liked her. Remember the First time she came to visit he spent all day picking out clothes and cleaning up for her and buying new books for her to read..." Molly sighed remembering.

"Which one is he?"

"Well, I have heard George liked a girl named Angelina so I think it's Fred."

"You have to stop listening in on our children's private conversations dear."

"They made the extendable-ears not me and if I use them to see what my children are up to that shouldn't be a problem."

* * *

Fred walked to the lake to find Hermione waiting by the tree. He barely had the chance to blink before she started asking questions,"Why did you want me to come here?"

"Me? Ginny dared me to meet you here."

"Ginny? But, George dared me to..."

They both looked behind them to find George and Ginny standing there.

George spoke first,"Hermione, Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Who are you currently crushing on?"

"Please, don't make me do this." Hermione begged tears forming in her eyes. She was about to embarrass herself in front of Fred, yet again and Ginny was helping them.

George just stared at her and she said,"Fred." In a low mumbled voice.

"What was that?" Ginny asked

"FRED! Okay? I like Fred Weasley!" She screamed and tried to walk away, but stopped when she heard Ginny ask Fred the same question. She just needed to know who it was. She needed to know so she could stop having the stupid dream that he actually felt the same.

"Hermione." Fred said with a smile..

She turned around to face him and started walking back.

"You like me?" she squeaked out.

"No. I like you at the yule ball. I liked you every time you yelled at me about a prank. I liked you when I saw your face after we mad the Umbridge escape. Not now. Now I think I'm in love with you." He said. But before Hermione could answer him he kissed her Lightly and smiled as he pulled away. ,"I have wanted to do that since I saw you walking down those steps two years ago."

Hermione smiled at him and leaned up and kissed him. This was the cue for George and Ginny to leave. They did it! They accomplished the task. Now they both wanted to win. Neither wanted to do their consequence. Now they were enemies again.

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I wrote it and saved it, but I just realised I never posted it... I feel so stupid... Any ways here it is! Finally! They are finally Together!**_


End file.
